Betrothed
by californiagirl1426
Summary: Alt. Universe. Harry Potter is the prince of Hogwarts, betrothed to the princess of Beauxbatons, Hermione Granger. They both met when they were 5, but what will happen 12 years later when they meet in the woods? Harry x Hermione romance. Chap 4 is up!
1. I have a plan

**Disclaimer: **Nope, last time I checked, I didn't own Harry Potter.

**Summary:** AU Harry Potter is a prince from the kingdom of Hogwarts betrothed to the princess of Beauxbatons, Hermione Granger. They both met when they were five, but don't remember much. What will happen when they meet in the woods twelve years later? HarryHermione Please Review!

**A/N:** This is my first Alternate Universe story, so let me know how it is. Review, Review, Review!

**Betrothed**

**Chapter 1**

"But father, I don't want to get married to someone that I don't love." Hermione pleaded. "Mother, can't you help?"

"Harold, I think it's best if I talk to her." Queen Elizabeth Granger said.

"Alright." King Harold Granger said while walking out of his only daughters room.

"Mom, you can't make me marry Prince Harry Potter. I want to marry someone that I love. I don't even know who this prince is. Why can't anyone understand?" Hermione asked while tears spilled from her eyes.

"I do understand." Mrs. Granger said while taking a seat on the edge of daughter's bed.

"How could you understand?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I went through the same thing. I was betrothed to your father. I didn't want to marry him, but there was no way to get out. You see, I had a guy friend that was a stable hand in the castle. I became good friends with him, but my father didn't like it. I still talked to him, but I had to do it by sneaking out at night. Over the years, our friendship grew stronger and we began to fall in love without realizing it. As much as we wanted to be together, we couldn't. I was a princess, and he was not worthy of me, according to my parents. So, I was forced to marry your father." Mrs. Granger said sadly.

"Oh, mom, that's positively awful. I'm so sorry. I never knew. You and father seem so happy." Hermione said while pulling her mom into a tight embrace.

"Are you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, honey, we're happy and we love each other, we're just not in love. We have grown to respect each other. We couldn't stand one another when we were first wed, but it all worked out. I wish the same didn't have to happen to you. I would give anything to help you." Mrs. Granger said with tears in her own eyes.

"Oh, mom." Hermione sobbed as she hugged her mother tighter.

After a few moments of crying in each others arms, they released each other and wiped the tears from their faces. Mrs. Granger stood up and got ready to exit her daughter's room, when Hermione stopped her.

"Mom, do you ever regret marrying dad?" Hermione asked sadly.

"No, honey. If I hadn't married him, I wouldn't have you." Mrs. Granger said smiling. Hermione thought that she saw a hint of sadness and a look of thoughts far away, but it was gone in a flash. Mrs. Granger silently exited the room and closed the door.

"M'lady, I never knew that was how your parents were wed." Ginny Weasley, Hermione's lady-in-waiting and best friend, said while jumping out of her hiding place behind the (A/N: The thing that you changed behind in the old days. Vanity?).

"Ginny, you almost gave me a heart attack." Hermione said while clutching her chest.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hermione, I was at the other side of your room when I heard you speaking to the Queen. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but to overhear." Ginny said shyly.

"It's quite alright, Ginny." Hermione said to her friend. "Luna, you may come out too." Hermione added when she heard giggling that belonged to the one and only Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, m'lady." Luna, also Hermione's friend, said while coming from behind her hiding spot.

"It's alright Luna. I love my mother, but I don't want to end up like her, married to someone that she doesn't love. I have to get out of this somehow. I think I have a plan." Hermione said with a smile.

**End of Chapter 1. **


	2. My beautiful browneyed girl

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Harry Potter isn't mine.

**Summary:** AU Harry Potter is a prince from the kingdom of Hogwarts betrothed to the princess of Beauxbatons, Hermione Granger. They both met when they were five, but don't remember much. What will happen when they meet in the woods twelve years later? HarryHermione Please Review!

**A/N:** OK, as some of you know, I have already posted Chapter 2, and you have read it. I don't know what happened, but somehow, Chapter 2 got replaced by Chapter 1. So, here is Chapter 2, again.

**Betrothed**

**Chapter 2**

"Ha, beat you again, Malfoy." Harry Potter told his best friend as they pulled into the stables of Hogwarts castle.

"Sure, you're just lucky; anyway, I let you win." Draco Malfoy said.

"Yeah, whatever, Draco." Harry said with a smug look on his face.

"Hey, so you guys finally decide to come back right after I clean up the stalls, huh?" Ronald Weasley asked better known as Ron to his two best friends.

"Well, you know that you could have come with us." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you could have shown Potter here, that I let him win." Draco said as Harry rolled his eyes, amused.

"Sorry, but I needed the extra money." Ron said embarrassed, while looking down at his feet.

"It's okay Ron, we understand." Harry said patting his friend on the back. "Come on, cheer up."

"Thanks Harry, you're a good friend." Ron said.

"Hey, what about me?" Draco asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, I guess that you're okay." Ron said jokingly. "You're a good instructor though. But me, I'm new to the job. Even though both of our dads were stable hands before we were born, I still have a lot to learn."

Harry and Draco tried to stifle a laugh as a horse pooped right on Ron's shoes.

**Later that night . . . .**

"So, Harry, how was your ride with your instructor, Mr. Draco Malfoy, today?" James Potter asked his son while they ate their dinner.

"It was good. I won the race back to the stables." Harry said proudly.

"That's great," Lily Potter told her son, "but, we have to talk about something more important. As you know, the time is coming for you to wed."

When Lily Potter saw the sad look on her only sons face, she added, "Don't worry, it won't be that bad. I've heard that the princess is very pretty."

"Mom, it's not her beauty that I care about, I want somebody I love." Harry sighed while playing with his food.

"Don't worry son, I didn't know your mother when I married her, but everything turned out alright." James Potter said while looking lovingly at his wife, who returned the look.

"Yeah, but you guys love each other, what if it's a girl that I can't stand?" Harry asked his parents.

"Harry, don't make this harder on yourself, you're lucky to have been born into royalty. The girl that you will marry will be a princess, and you will have to learn to get along with her. Your mother and I have our fights, but we love each other very much. Now, no more talk of marriage, let's finish our supper. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." James said defiantly.

**After dinner, in the stables . . . . . .**

"Well, all your stuff is packed Harry." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Harry replied.

"What's wrong? You look depressed." Draco observed.

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong." Harry lied.

"Mate, we're you're best friends, I think that we would know when something was wrong." Ron said sympathetically.

Harry tried to ignore the stares of his friends, but finally gave in.

"Fine." Harry said.

"Works everytime." Draco and Ron thought, giving each other a high five.

"I've just been thinking about the whole marriage situation."

"Not again. Harry, this has been killing you." Ron said giving Harry a pat on his shoulder.

"Thinking of your dream girl again?" Draco said playfully. He took Harry's sigh as a yes. "Man, give it up. She's just some random girl that you met in the woods. I personally like redhead girls better; they seem to have a fiery personality that I like."

"She wasn't just any random girl." Harry said getting angry. "She was a pretty brown-haired girl with the prettiest brown eyes."

"Whoa, Harry, calm down, you know that Draco didn't mean it like that." Ron said trying to calm him down.

"I know. I know. It's just that I've wondered about her as long as I can remember. She was so cute. I remember making her a little bracelet from some twigs and leaves I found on the ground. She said that she had gotten separated from her family. She was really scared and she was crying, so I wanted to make her feel better, so I gave her a little present."

"We know Harry. What you did was really nice, but you don't even know where she is, or if she's even married or already betrothed." Draco said trying to make Harry forget about the girl.

"I know. I just can't help wondering where she is. I don't even remember her name because it was really hard for me to say. I eventually just forgot it. I wonder if she even remembers me." Harry said while looking up at the stars. With his two best friends near him, he somehow knew that everything would work out right.

**A/N:** **(10-1-06)** Okay, that's the end of Chapter 2. I know that some of you have already reviewed since I had this chapter posted before, but I would like at least 20 reviews before I post Chapter 3. (I'm working on it.) Please Review!

**(12-24-06) **Well, I know that it has been a long time since I've updated, and I'm really sorry. I'm working on Chapter 3 and will have it up within the next couple of days. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially everyone who went over the 20 reviews! Thanks and look out for Chapter 3.


	3. Preparing for the journey of a lifetime

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine.

**Summary: **AU. Harry Potter is a prince from the kingdom of Hogwarts, betrothed to the princess of Beauxbatons, Hermione Granger. They both met when they were 5, but don't remember much. What will happen 12 years later when they meet in the woods? Harry x Hermione Please Review!

**(1) A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had some ideas for new stories, and kinda left this story alone for a while. Then, when I did start writing it, I lost the copy! So, yeah, I haven't had good luck with this story.

**(2) A/N: **I don't know how long owl's live, but for this story to work out, Harry's had Hedwig before he was five; he's seventeen now.

**Betrothed**

**Chapter 3**

Harry was woken up by the sound of Hedwig hooting, ready to be let out of her cage. She was hooting and flapping her wings all around the cage.

"_Oh, Hedwig, can't you be quiet and let me sleep a bit longer?"_ Harry mentally asked his snow-white owl. In reply to his silent request, Hedwig just hooted louder and flapped more wildly about.

Harry slowly and reluctantly rose out of his warm bed to let his owl out of the cage. As he opened the cage door, he remembered that he had forgotten to let her have her evening flight last night. He was upset about having to marry the princess that he didn't even know; he had just gone to bed. All he could do was smile as Hedwig happily flew out the open window.

He really loved his owl and he was going to miss her the month or longer that he was going to be gone. To have a reminder of her, he decided to pick up a few of her feathers and place them in a pouch with a drawstring. When he had picked out the finest feathers, he placed the pouch along with the gear he would be taking with him.

"_Well, all my stuff is packed, thanks to the maids. All I have left to do is eat breakfast and talk to Ron and Draco."_ Harry thought.

He quickly got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

**After Breakfast . . .**

"Okay, Harry, remember we expect you to return home in a month or so. It is Hogwarts custom that before you are wed, you take a journey for a month or so, preferably longer. It is a journey of self-discovery that lets you learn things about yourself that you didn't know. . . . ." James Potter began the farewell speech.

". . . . and finally, I hope you will have a great time, just like I did." James finished, beaming down at his son.

"Well, I think your father has said it _all_." Lily Potter said and gave her husband a playful grin. "Now, you be careful, you hear? I don't want you to get hurt, or die, or cut yourself, or break an arm or a leg, or . . ." Lily said beginning to cry, but was interrupted by her son.

"Mom, I'll be fine." Harry interrupted. He pulled his mom into a hug and added, "I love you."

"I love you too." Lily said and cried even harder. James gently led her away from Harry after giving him a good-bye hug too.

"Wow, you're mom really doesn't want you to leave." Ron observed as Harry's parents began the walk back to the castle.

"I know, but I have to go." Harry said sadly.

"It'll be fine Harry." Draco added. "I promise that we'll take real good care of Hedwig. Are you sure you don't want to take her with you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. While I'm gone, I'm not supposed to have contact with you guys. Don't worry; if something horrible happens to me, Hedwig always has a way of knowing." Harry said.

"Yeah, don't fret. Nothing really happens on these "journeys." All you do is find out something about you that you didn't know. Like, take your dad for example, he found out that he's a good fisherman, and he even helped that guy he found alone in the woods. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Ron reassured him with a pat on the back.

Oh, how wrong Ron was. Oh, how very wrong.

**End of Chapter 3.**

Please Review and let me know what you think of this story so far! Also, let me know if you want me to continue with this story, 'cuz I don't know if I should. I'm experiencing writer's block, so just let me know, ok?


	4. Flashback

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, the Harry Potter World does not belong to me. 

**Summary**: Alternate Universe. Harry Potter is the Prince of Hogwarts, betrothed to the princess of Beauxbatons, Hermione Granger. They both met when they were 5, but what will happen 12 years later when they meet in the woods? Harry x Hermione romance.

**A/N**: Sorry, for not updating for a long, long, long time. I lost the inspiration for this story, but a friend of mine has given me the motivation to continue. Thanks, Chelsea! This story is like Harry Potter, Aladdin and Robin Hood: Princess of Thieves thrown together in an Alternate Universe. If you've seen these movies, you'll understand. If not, you'll see soon enough!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit longer than I usually write, but I thought you guys deserved it. Remember to review, and I'll update again.

**Betrothed**

**Chapter 4**

As the sun was peaking over the horizon, Princess Hermione was tiptoeing in the kitchen. On any other day, the young princess would not be caught awake at this hour. However, this morning, Princess Hermione was sneaking provisions into a knapsack. (Even though she wasn't going to sneak away until after bedtime, she needed to be packed early for her trip.) As she grabbed a last loaf of bread, she heard a noise that made her duck behind a cart of freshly baked pastries and sweets.

Two cooks entered the kitchen. As they pulled fresh muffins from the oven, Princess Hermione couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Did you hear that on the Princess's eighteenth birthday, she's going to be wed to the Prince of Hogwarts?" Chef Victoria asked.

"On her eighteenth birthday? That's less than two months from now." Chef Sophie exclaimed. "Can you imagine all the food that all of us chefs will have to prepare? We'll get a lot of money for that order."

"Yes, I could do with the extra money. The kingdom of Beauxbatons is wealthy and prosperous, but with the two kingdoms united, we are sure to be paid a lot better." Chef Victoria replied.

"True, and if we want to continue being paid, I suggest we get these muffins delivered to the King and Queen's bedchamber. They don't care much for their breakfast to be delivered cold and late." Chef Sophie indicated.

The chefs emptied the muffins onto a platter with other breakfast foods and exited the kitchen.

Hermione tied the knapsack close and hurried back to her bedchamber. When she arrived, her handmaidens Ginny and Luna were packing blankets and other necessities.

"Oh, good morning, Princess Hermione." Ginny said as she and Luna curtsied to the princess's arrival.

"Goodness! You guys know you don't have to treat me with such formalities." Hermione remarked at their behavior.

"We know Hermione. It's just that today will be our last day serving you and we want to do it right!" Luna said before she began sobbing.

Ginny and Hermione ran to comfort the crying Luna. The three embraced in the middle of the room, knowing this would be one of their last moments together. When the crying died down, Hermione decided to break the silence.

"I don't want you guys to think you weren't good handmaidens. You've been the best, and more than that, you're my friends! You guys have been loyal and trusting, and what more do I need? I can't have my life lived for me, and we all know that. Since I will no longer be the Crown Princess, the throne will go to my cousin Fleur. She is more demanding, so I hope you will be able to keep up with her. I wish we didn't have to part in this manner, but I want you to know I'll miss you guys and think of you constantly."

"We'll miss you too." Ginny said. She motioned towards the bed for them to take a seat. Luna laid down at the foot end, while Ginny and Hermione situated themselves at the head part. "After you leave, we'll keep insisting to your parents to let you marry when you're ready and to whom you wish. You're mom listens to my advice, even though she is stubborn at times."

Hermione wouldn't trade her friends in for anything in the world. She was so proud of them and of their bravery for helping with her plan.

"Yeah, and your dad listens to me. He loves to hear my fascinating stories of nargals. Hopefully they'll listen to us when they notice the severity of this situation." Luna explained.

Ginny nodded, and began to explain to Hermione, "That's right and we'll try to get word out as soon as we know. Try to stay in the city of Hogsmeade as long as you can. It's a small, safe town. Don't worry; you shouldn't be there too long if we can make your parents see things our way." Luna flashed an encouraging smile at Ginny for encouragement.

Ginny composed herself and Luna stood up beside her. They bid Hermione farewell and promised to see her off at night, before exiting the room to carry out their other duties. Hermione added the knapsack with her bundle of things to take with her, before returning to pack her bedroom items. She grabbed her gold-plated brush, hair clips, and a hand mirror that was a gift from her parents. She began rifling through her bedside drawer before stopping upon a small bracelet made of leaves and twigs. To and common person, the simple may have looked like a worthless trinket, but to Hermione it meant a lot more.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

It was a cool autumn day, and Princess Hermione was in the forest with her parents. She couldn't remember why they were in the forest, but it had something to do with "adult business." While waiting with her parents, she began to grow bored. Listening to her parents talk amongst themselves about "futures that hold many opportunities," wasn't very entertaining. She began to distance herself from them, which they didn't seem to notice.

She looked toward the sky and saw a red bird sitting on a tree branch, looking at her. Hermione stared back at it curiously. The bird continued to stare at her, as if reading into her very mind. All of a sudden, the bird shook its wings and began to take flight. The bird looked so magnificent gliding through the air that Hermione had to follow it. Hermione thought of it as a game, as if the bird were leading her to a secret location known only to herself and the bird. Laughing, Hermione ran through the trees chasing it, but the bird was too fast. Hermione ran and ran, as long as her little five year old legs would carry her. Becoming tired, Hermione knew that the bird had won the race to the secret location.

Clutching her sides, Hermione stopped to catch her breath. While taking deep breaths, she began to look at her surroundings. All she saw was trees, trees, and more trees! As the wave of emotion hit her, Hermione realized she was lost. Feeling more miserable than ever, Hermione began to cry. She was lost in a foreign forest, her parents were far away, and she was bored once again! Thinking about this, she began to cry louder.

Crying and running, Hermione began to run in the direction she thought she came from. The trees started to become thicker, and Hermione panicked.

She tripped over a low lying branch and tumbled to the ground. She pulled herself into a sitting position on the ground. Hair obscuring her vision, Hermione began to pick leaves from her hair. She had just spent an hour getting her hair done, and now it was ruined! Knowing that it was worthless to try and fix it, Hermione pushed all of her hair back, so that she would be able to see. Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, she inspected the condition of her dress. Relieved, she saw that the most damage to her dress was on the knees. Trying to calm herself, the young princess began brushing the dirt from her dress. When it wouldn't come off, she began to cry again. This was her favorite dress! Then to top things off, she had dirt on her face and her hair was mussed up. She didn't know what more could ruin this day. After a few moments had passed, Hermione heard a noise behind her.

Turning around quickly, the young princess began to grow very afraid. She was lost in the woods, and now there were strange noises!

"Who's there?" Hermione called out.

"Me."

Hermione jumped at the unexpected response. Now she was very scared. There was a rustle of leaves, and a small raven haired boy emerged from the trees. He began to walk closer to the princess, and there was something in his emerald green eyes that made Hermione feel safe and stop crying.

The young boy stopped a few feet away from the girl and began to take in her disheveled appearance. "What are you on the ground for?" he asked.

"I fell over that stupid branch!" Hermione replied, while pointing at the guilty twig.

"Well, let me help you up." the boy replied, offering his hand.

Hermione accepted it, and stood up. She wiped her cheeks and began to smooth her hair to make herself look presentable, but stopped when she heard the boy laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning red. She already didn't feel pretty as a princess in her current condition, but he didn't have to make it worse.

"It's your hair."

"What exactly does that mean?" Hermione asked, irritated. She could not believe how insulting this stranger could be! If she was back at the castle, she would tell her parents, and they would be sure to punish the boy.

Sensing her frustration, the boy let his manners do the talking for him. "Please excuse me, miss. I didn't mean to insult you, but look; my hair does the same thing too." He began to push his hair down, but it just popped up again. Hermione smiled at his silliness and manners, and the boy returned the smile.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked the playful boy.

"I'm Harry, and you are?" Harry asked.

"Hermione." she replied.

"Her-my-own?" the boy asked.

"No, it's Hermione." Hermione smiled.

"Her-my-own-ninny." Harry replied. He seemed upset that he couldn't say it right, but he decided to move on. "Well, it's nice to meet you Her-my-oh-nine." he said before taking a deep bow.

Hermione was surprised at his action. People only bowed to her when they knew she was a Princess, but she hadn't revealed herself yet. She was impressed, and returned his bow with her deepest curtsey. "The pleasure is all mine."

Hermione stood up straight and began to think rationally. "I need to figure out a way back to my parents."

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "So you're lost too? I got separated from my parents too, and I can't seem to find a way back." Feeling confident to confide in his new friend, Harry admitted, turning slightly pink, "This may seem weird, but I followed a red bird here."

"I did too, but it was too fast and I lost it." Hermione said, disappointed.

"I think it was a phoenix. They're supposed to be really big, cool birds that only show themselves to special kinds of people." Harry explained.

"Really? What kind of people?" Hermione asked, intrigued by this new knowledge.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really remember. My dad was telling me about them, but I forgot what they're called."

"It's okay; we just need to figure a way back to our parents." She was a bit disappointed, but she knew that they needed to get back to their families. Hermione began to walk around in circles to find where she thought she came from.

"Actually, I think we need to stay here. My parents told me that if I ever got lost, I should stay where I am and they will find me."

Hermione thought about it, and decided that the boy was right. She flopped down on the ground, and Harry sat next to her.

A few minutes passed and Hermione decided to break the silence. "I'm bored."

"Bored, when there are many things to see and do?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we're in the middle of nowhere." Hermione pointed out this fact.

"Yes we are, that's what makes it all the better." When Hermione eyed him curiously, Harry continued. "Lie down and you'll understand."

Hermione eyed him like a madman, but he lied down all the same. "If I do, I'll soil my dress."

"Just lie down. Don't you trust me?" he smiled from the ground.

"Oh alright." she laid down stubbornly, but soon began to notice what Harry was talking about. Since the trees were thick and full of leaves, you could look up to where the sun was, without being blinded by the rays. Birds chirping in the distance added to the experience and Hermione was mesmerized. It wasn't before long until Hermione noticed that Harry wasn't lying beside her. She hastily sat up and began looking around. She spotted him sitting on a log with his back to her. Curious, she walked over to him and sat down.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, while pointing at a circular bundle of leaves and twigs.

Finishing the object, he handed it to Hermione. "I made this for you. May I?"

"You may." Hermione replied. She outstretched her hand for Harry to place it on her wrist. It fit perfectly and was beautiful. It had a variety of flowers entwined for decoration that was fit for a princess. Hermione was astonished. Out of all the other jewelry that she owned, nothing compared to this. All of it had been given to her just as a gift, with no special meaning behind it, nothing made by the givers themselves. Hermione always liked homemade gifts the best because they were more special to her than anything.

Harry saw her amazement and was very proud. He liked his new friend and was glad that she was feeling safer now. He still wanted to give her something more. He had just the thing!

Harry was messing with her bracelet again, and curiosity struck her again. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just putting in one of my owl's feathers so you'll remember me."

_End Flashback_

* * *

Hermione smiled as she remembered the day she met Harry. Even when she was scared and frightened, Harry was able to calm her down and provide comfort. Since she was young when the event took place, she couldn't remember much about it. She was glad that the moment of time with Harry stayed with her over the years, though. Yes, she would definitely take it with her. 

"Princess Hermione, you're riding lesson is about to begin." While reminiscing about her adventure with Harry, she never heard her horse trainer enter her room.

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N:** I hope you liked the flashback in this chapter. I know that even though they are young, they speak properly. Remember, they're royalty and are brought up using proper manners and etiquette. The scene with the goodbyes may have seemed very emotional, but I wrote it like that because I recently left my school to be home-schooled and I had to say bye to all my friends :-( Also, I might be moving soon, so keep checking my profile page for information. Review and let me know what you think/liked. No flames, please!


End file.
